


Two Years

by moonewriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting
Summary: What if Dream didn't leave exile after blowing up Logstedshire? What if he realized things needed to be changed if Tommy was to be molded into his plans? Just what lengths are Dream willing to cross to fix his plans. How will the rest of the server respond?After two years, Tommy wasn't the same boy he was joining this server. He barely recognized himself most days. So when he's alone for the umpteenth time, he doesn't bother to change that. He doesn't dare to try to be who he once was. That boy is gone. And that's for the better. Right?
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. Sorry

Nothing was left. It was all gone. Everything. After all the work the young blonde had put into it all. And it's just gone.

"Tommy," the masked man towered over him. "It's time for you to start over."

"Why?" Tommy hated how his voice wavered. But more so he feared pushing Dream even farther. If he could blow up all of Logstedshire, who knows what he'd do now. "B-but Dream. I-"

"I mean I thought we were friends," Dream cut him off with no emotion. No anger, no grief. "I thought we were-"

"Nononono, we are!" Tommy interrupted frantically. "Please, you're not-no. You're my best friend! You're my best friends. Yeah?"

Before the kid could question his own words, Dream slammed his foot down. Tommy flinched, his hand barely missed by the heavy boot.

"Tommy, you were lying to me. _You_ hid things in a chest, knowing that they were things I didn't want you to have." Dream reminded, pointing back at the crater that was Logstedshire. "And you hid it so that way I'd never find it! Tommy, **don't** do that."

"I'm so sorry," Tommy whispered, hugging himself.

"You just have to somehow wiggle your way out and try and defy me. _**Me!**_ For some reason."

"I-I. Dream I. I wasn't thinking. I didn't think..."

"You kept a secret stash!"

"I wasn't planning on going for very much longer!" Tommy admitted, remembering staring down at lava. "I-I mean I'm- look at me man."

Dream tilted his head taking in the ragged clothing. The dirt and grim covered in a fresh coat of soot. He noted the bruises and new burns scattered across his older scars. Taking it all in but not really caring as he knew Tommy deserved it all. If Tommy would just listen, _give up_ , he wouldn't have to punish him.

"I'm just-and it's not your fault, it's not! It's just because you know-its my, my fault. It's _**my**_ fault. It's because I've been doing this," Tommy waves his hands around, and settles on gesturing to himself. "For so long... you know what-it wasn't-"

"Tommy," Dream stopped him, always butting in before Tommy could undo even the smallest bit of his hard work. "You wouldn't. You would never, actually..."

It left a dark pit in his core. One Dream wouldn't admit to, obviously, but as he made a cutting motion at his neck he paused. Wondering if he'd push Tommy too far. Did he need to dial up the 'friendship' and lower his abuse? No, if he stopped Tommy would heal. Recover enough to be resistant. Or in worse case, actually go through with it. No, Dream had to make sure he didn't let up, but he had to prevent Tommy from just killing himself.

"You know," he finished, feeling pride as Tommy immediately averted his gaze as they made eye contact. That was all the reassurance he needed. "You were here a very long time Tommy. I think we need to change how things are going to be."

"What?"

"You heard me, how about this: No more visitors. No more storage."

"You, you can't."

"Tommy!"

"Sorry."

" _You are **alone!**_ " Dream spat. "Tommy, think about all that you just did. Do you really expect me to just let you go unpunished? You know I can't do that."

"I, I'm, I'm alone," Tommy repeated.

"Well yeah," Dream hummed looking around. He couldn't leave Tommy unsupervised, not yet. "I mean it's not like anyone was going to visit anyways. In fact, just to be sure we're leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yes, leaving," Dream hissed. "It's obvious something here is making this all harder than it has to be. You keep disobeying me. So we can change that. Let's go."

"I can't leave," Tommy absently spoke, the tone distant, hazy.

So maybe the training was working. Too well.

"Tommy, listen to me," Dream huffed, grabbing his thin arm before he could flinch away. "You are going to come with me. And you will not disobey. Or do you really want to be all alone?"

"That's not, I don't," Tommy was crying, sniffling softly. "I don't want to be alone. Please don't go."

"Then come with me. I can fix this. I'll fix everything," Dream offered, pulling him along regardless of the answer.

But Tommy remained silent. Stumbling over his barefeet to keep up with Dream. They were heading straight for the portal. Dream didn't bother to wait, shoving Tommy through and following not a moment later.

"Dream-"

"Shut up, Tommy!"

The boy stayed quiet. Good. Dream took out his flint and steel and some more TNT. Lighting it without remorse for the terrified screams of the boy hiding behind him. The explosion only took out the portal, so Dream brought out his netherite pickaxe. It wasn't needed anymore. All that would remain, the two bottom. Abandoned relicts, Tommy knew he'd never see again.


	2. Starting Over

The ground was burning beneath Tommy’s feet. Blisters were bound to happen, it was surprising he didn't have any yet. That was going to change. He made Dream upset.

Why did he have to mess up?

He knew better. Didn’t he?

“Tommy,” Dream’s voice should have snapped him out of his thoughts but it wasn’t. And that meant he needed something more tangible, solid. A sharp punch to remind him who was in charge. “Stop lagging behind. I can’t protect you if you get left behind or somehow get lost here.”

“Sorry,” the apologies never stopped.

Tommy hated how easily they slipped from his mouth. Always for Dream. Why Dream of all people? Tommy had a lot to apologize for, but shouldn't he say it to those who actually deserved it. Dream deserved apologies. He was always around. Putting up with Tommy’s antics. It's the least he could do. Right?

Apologize for his under performance.

“We’ll keep moving, don’t slow down,” he heard the order.

Tommy had no clue where they were anymore. He had been blindly following after Dream, like a lost puppy. And it was sick knowing that without the man he’d easily succumb to any one of the dangers lurking about. He may have wanted to die, but that didn't mean he wanted to suffer. All Tommy wanted was to stop the pain. Ease the tiredness that wouldn't leave his soul.

Pain flared through his feet. And glancing down it was easy to realize why. Bloody footprints trail behind him, and a quick look at his feet was enough to have him hurl. But Dream didn't stop them, he simply grabbed Tommy by the arm and continued to drag him along. Not caring if the boy was entirely lucid or not. In fact, he was starting to think Tommy might find his way back if he didn't do something about it.

“Tommy.”

“Yes?”

“Drink this,” Dream held out a pitch black potion bottle.

“That’s fucking poison,” Tommy winced at his own retaliation. “I-I’m sorry. Its, I, that wasn’t. I didn't mean…”

“If you're really sorry do what I say,” Dream shot back all but shoving the vile bottle to his lips. “Drink.”

Hesitating, Tommy downed the potion. Gulping it all down, ignoring the flat empty taste as he waited for it to take effect. Barely a moment passed before his vision was nothing but a dark void. No shapes, no color, no shadows. Nothing. He couldn't even see his own two hands in front of him.

“Dream!?”

“Don't worry, I’m still here,” the man cackled.

Watching Tommy spinning to find the source of every little sound. Seeing Tommy reaching out with a trembling hand whilst the other hover down just below his knees.

“Come on, we have to keep moving,” Dream huffed.

Belatedly, he realized Tommy wouldn't be able to follow him without something to guide him. Luckily, Dream had a spare lead with him.

“Actually, you’ll probably need this for a few days,” Dream happily tied the rope around Tommy’s neck. He gave it a firm tug at the base, jolting Tommy. “Now you won’t get lost. And if I need you to stay back I can give you some slack. But be careful. I won't be slowing down, so you better keep up.”

“Right,” Tommy nodded.

His pale fingers reached up and clung to the leash like a lifeline. Which in a twisted sense, it was. Tommy wouldn't have his sight back for at least three days. Unless Dream decided to give him some milk. But even if he wanted to there were no cows in the Nether. So he was stuck guiding his blind pet to a new location. If he could find anything decent enough that is.

It didn't matter much. It's not like anyone would be able to track them down this far into the Nether. And honestly, trying to move through the Overworld would be tedious and leave possible clues others might track. So, yeah, Dream was alright with his plan.

Only a few days of handling a stubborn beaten boy. Simple enough. He couldn't fight back. Dream was in complete control here. They could travel for days in the Nether and be thousands of chunks away from their last spot. Plus he had many more Blindness Potions he could use once they moved back into the Overworld. If he needed them.

Apparently that would be nearly an entire week out. Not needing sleep proved useful as Dream forced Tommy to follow. The boy wasn't lucid anymore. He desperately needed sleep. Yet Dream barely let them stop for even five minutes.

And as Tommy’s vision finally blurred into focus, he watched as Dream built a portal. Already digging out a hole and setting a compass as he rebaried the lodestone.

The hooded man didn't even glance back as he yanked on his leash. Pulling them both through the portal. The night breeze was glacial compared to the broiling humidity of the Nether.

Not a moment's peace was to be had either. Phantoms swooped down from above. Their numbers vass and horrifying to a boy without any defences. He had no armor, no weapons. Just a lead tied to his neck like an animal. His cries of pain meant nothing to the mobs that attacked. Skeletons shot from the darkness around them. Zombies groaned, and spiders chirped.

And finally there was light. Blinding in the night, but very much appreciated. Now Tommy could vaguely make out the countless shapes scattered across this sparsely wooded biome.

Dream set into action, for the first time since attaching the thing, he dropped the lead. And Tommy stayed fixed to the ground, curled in the fetal position as he shook at every shriek and pop. The sizzling hisses cut off long before the explosions would come. He didn't dare to move.

Even if the night seemed to crawl on by. Morning would come eventually. It did. It finally came!

“Alright, get up,” Dream barely leaned over to look at him. “We don't have all day.”

Without a word Tommy peeked out of his arms, vigorously wiping away the tears as he stood on numb feet. He scaled a mountain with Dream’s looming presence demanding he move. Of course he would. After all this he wasn't going to stop. Because if he did, Tommy knew he wouldn't be able to keep going. So he kept pressing forward. Pulling himself over the ledge only for Dream to drag him the rest of the way. Strangling him even after Tommy was up there.

It was cruel. But Tommy was too weak to fight back. His throat was raw from a week in the Nether. His feet were practically dead weight, if not for the occasional tender ache that reminded him they were still there. And god his eyes. They burned so much in the light of day. The dim torch light in the night was nothing compared to the stinging he couldn't relieve.

At least Dream seemed to be stopping. He wasn’t making orders or dragging Tommy along. They weren't going anywhere for the second time in far too long. Tommy wished he could close his eyes and wake up from this fucking nightmare. He should have slept when they’d gotten through the portal. Dream had been slaying mobs all night, it would have been the perfect opportunity to rest for once. Maybe recover his barings.

Tommy wasn't complete out of it, but he wasn't all there either. That much was obvious as he readily heeded Dream’s every word. He stopped being confrontational and became quiet. It wasn't so bad, Tommy reminded himself. Trying to recall Dream’s words from the Nether. But it was all so foggy.

Maybe he could close his eyes just for a minute.

Yeah just a minute.


	3. New Home

By the time Tommy woke next he was surrounded by obsidian walls. Twice the height of the one that was built in L’Manberg, blocking out the view. Only the sunlight above them could be seen. There were no holes or bars to look through. Just a solid barrier between him and the rest of the world.

Not that the space inside the perimeter was small. Far from it actually. The entire mountain top had been enclosed in the time Tommy had slept. Two peaks offered a small vantage point. Neither higher than the barrier.

Still it was a lot to take in when he had been so delirious before. His aching body protested every minor movement, but Tommy had yet to spot Dream. Surely the man wouldn't have left him so soon. The place wasn't even torched. Mobs would spawn in the night and easily kill Tommy in his state.

“So you're finally up,” came a voice from behind.

Yelping Tommy couldn't even twist to look back. And he tried, he genuinely tried to turn and snap in that direction.

“Not even going to look at me,” the voice was irritated, and held a fatal heat within it. “I almost thought you were dead. And now you won’t even let me see that you're okay?”

“That's not, I-” Tommy painfully forced himself to flop on the stone ground, rolling slowly just so he could get a look at who he knew had to be speaking. No one else had followed. “It hurts.”

“What hurts, Toms?”

_**Dream.** _

That nickname was always used with such a sickening voice. Almost mocking in the way it spun words of concern from the very man who inflicted the reason for those concerns.

“Tommy, are you all there yet?” Dream poked his cheek as he kneel in front of him. “Hmm? If you stay like this you might really die.”

“Please,” Tommy was happy at the prospect of death.

It was cruel and twisted that it filled him with so much comfort, so much hope. But Dream didn't seem to understand. _Why didn't he understand?!_

“Don't worry, I still have a healing potion that should be enough to keep you going,” Dream cooed.

He shuffled through his satchel and brought out a radiant magenta bottle. Uncorking the top and forcing Tommy to down it all in one go.

“No, stop,” Tommy tried to protest.

“Don't struggle, you’ll only make this harder, Toms. I’m going to fix this, remember. I told you while we were in the Nether how I was going to fix you,” Dream didn't hold him gently. He never did. It was always too strong, firm where it should be loose. Never lasting long. Not even now, as he all but dropped Tommy after making sure not a drop was left in the potion. “I’m going to solve all of your problems, Toms. And if you're good, maybe you can go back to L’Manberg. But you have to listen to me.”

Tommy whined at the thought of ever seeing anyone besides Dream. He doesn't know how’d he’d feel if he saw Tubbo, Fundy, Quakity, or… or Philza.

“You can rest for a few more minutes so that the potion has time to set in, but then we have to get you settled,” Dream stated. “There’s a lot of work that needs to be done. I’m even considering putting a portal along the wall, maybe a gate. For now though I want you to start a farm. Nothing too big, just enough for you to get by. And if it's good, I’ll consider building you a real shelter instead of leaving you to do it yourself.”

“...”

“You can have these, for now at least,” Dream dropped a wooden hoe and water bucket besides Tommy. “I’ll give you seeds once I’ve checked your work. You have two minutes, Tommy. That's all the time I can let you rest.”

True to his words, Tommy had two brief minutes before he was put to work. Nothing too laborious, surprisingly. Something about needing to heal properly, if he recalled Dream’s words correctly. And by sunset, he had a fair area cleared for what he hoped was up to Dream’s standards.

And Dream did come over, quietly moving through the tilled field. He placed down some leaves in the water which would be for the best. That way neither of them fell into the small water deposits.

“I’ve got one composter for you,” Dream handed over. “You won’t be able to craft anything on your own. I removed all the trees from the area. When you need something you’ll have to ask me for it, understand?”

“That’s, why?”

“Don't ask questions Tommy,” Dream punctuated his command with a swift kick to Tommy’s shins. “I can’t trust you, not after what you pulled to get us here.”

“I’m sorry.” Tommy didn't bother getting up. Opting to stay kneel in the gravel.

“Hmm. Well I guess I’ll need to set out the new rules,” Dream shrugged. “Let's start simple, you’re not allowed to craft anymore, and you can’t keep basic ingredients. That means wood, stones, sticks and anything else you can think of. When you need anything, I’ll be the one to get it for you. That means you won’t have anything you’re not supposed to.”

“I-I, okay.”

“Second, we gotta work on your manners. Didn't your parents ever teach you to wait your turn?” Dream turned to face him. “Wait, isn’t Philza your father? No wonder you don't know how to act properly. Absentee dad, crazy brother, didn’t you live on your own for a bit? Yeah, I have my work cut out for me. So we’ll start off by eliminating the problem. No speaking.”

“Wha-you can't do that. How am I supposed to asked-”

“Tommy.”

“Sorry.”

“See that’s what I’m talking about. You speak before you think. And your mouth is always getting you into these messes, making them worse. _Antagonizing_. The best way for you to learn is to just prevent you from making the same mistake again. So no more talking unless you're given permission. And keep it brief. Don't try to ramble, no one wants to deal with that. So answer me. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Tommy gritted through his teeth.

“Yes what, Toms?”

“...”

“You can answer me when I ask you a question.”

“Yes, I understand.” He sighed, head bowed.

“Good. Let's see what else? I suppose if going all the way out here wasn’t enough of a sign for you; No visitors. And you’re not allowed in the Nether. I won’t risk you venturing out there just to get mauled. Then this all would've been a waste of my time and my effort. So yeah, you’re going to stay put here within these walls and only travel if I’m there to escort you. Understood?”

“Yes,” Tommy rubbed his hands together. “I-I understand.”

“And you aren't keeping anything except what I give you. When I tell you to give it back or put it in the pit, you’ll do so without question. Don’t worry I dug out an area so we don’t have to destroy this place. I even lined it with a few layers of obsidian. But whenever I return you’re going to hafta give up your things.”

“Anything else?” Tommy questioned.

“Tommy,” Dream sighed. “Why did you have to break the rules so quickly? I thought you said you understood.”

“No, wait, I didn’t mean to. I, it just slipped out. I’m sorry. Please-”

“You just did it again, Tommy! You never listen. Apparently you only learn the hard way. But that's okay, I can do this the hard way,” Dream stomped forward, yanking Tommy back as he turned to run. “I’ll do what I have to, so you can be fixed.”

“No, I’m sorry. I, sorry so sorry, Dream. Please, I-I can’t. I’m apologizing, please don’t.”

“It's too late, you have to be punished. I can’t be inconsistent or you will fail both of us. Don’t make this any harder than it has to be, Toms. Let’s just get this over with. You need to stop talking. Maybe I can research a way to make you silent, or deaf so you learn. But for now this is what I gotta do.”

“NO!!!!!!!”

A knee to the gut easily took Tommy’s breath away. And a few solid punches were more than enough to make him dizzy. The worst was yet to come. Dream was just getting started. In the way he always did, starting out with some powerful hits and kicks, before moving onto much more painful methods. Today it was ripping away the scabs and digging his figures into the open wounds. Ignoring Tommy's scream as he dragged blood from the kid. Putting as much pressure as he’d dare on burns, and bending his bones, his joints at awful angles but never truly breaking the appendage.

Every beating ended with him stomping on Tommy. Boot prints, always left behind. Usually imprinted in the blossoming bruises. In the end if Tommy needed it he’d offer just a bit of a regen potion or on rarer occasions, use healing potions to help wrap on bandages if infection set in. But never directly after, always a night or three away if Tommy was lucky. If not it could be an entire week before Dream pitied him enough to offer any care.

Tonight, Tommy knew he wouldn’t have a shelter. He’d have nothing to brace against the night. Simply stuck where he was until sleep curled just within his reach. Teetering between wakefulness and sleep for hours until he had to get up.

It was a horrible process. Yet Dream seemed more than generous tonight. As he dragged Tommy to the wall and built a small three by three roofed area. No walls, just four pillars at each corner to hold up the structure. Blackstone. And in the center, glowstone to offer light. And Dream didn’t sleep. So Tommy drifted off watching him placing torches along the walls, near the roof and farm. Tommy prayed he wouldn't wake again. He would beg if he had it in him, but if Dream was nice enough to move him and build a structure, there was no way he’d let Tommy pass in his sleep.

Such a mercy was never meant for Tommy. But maybe one day, his friend would let him go. Dream didn't need him. Not that Tommy could see. So why waste all this to help him? Was Dream helping him?


End file.
